Nightingale Silvara
Nightingale is Rajani's yami, otherwise known as a darker side, and the side of her personality that represents harshness, violence, brutality, and anger. She also represents ruthlessness, strategic thinking, and cold leadership. Nightingale is the princess of the Abyss, which is a kingdom belonging to the Dragons of Requiem franchise, and as a result she is a royal demon with several other mixed-blood influences. (Note: The picture on the right is of her human form.) Appearance Nightingale has dark hair, and in some fanfictions she is written to have an odd golden streak on the left side of her head. Her eyes are silver with draconic pupils, and her skin color is inconsistent- sometimes it is pale, as shown in the picture, or it can be golden-skinned. She has pointed ears like Rajani does, and in her true form she has curved silver horns and a silver frill, along with serrated claws and long fangs. Ragged bat wings extend from her back along with a long leopard's tail and leopard rosettes spiraling down her arms. Small spikes run down her arms. Nightingale can transform into a purple dragoness with black dapples on her wings, as well as take a human form like in the picture. She normally wears loose clothes that are comfortable and easy to work in, as she enjoys battle and physical activities. When she is sitting as the ruler of the Abyss when her father is absent (which is a ''lot ''of the time) she wears a golden circlet with ruby teardrops. Personality Nightingale represents the cruel, brutal side of Rajani, and is often very violent and vicious. She rules the Abyss, and it has made her cold and hard. Towards her demons, she shows no mercy because the laws of the Abyss don't allow it; and she doesn't feel any remorse for putting her subjects in their place with violence and cruelty. To other people, she is a bit softer, but she is still harsh and can easily be stirred up. Her tongue is very sharp, though not always on purpose. She is fiery, but not that outspoken or loud- she's more of a 'kill with the power of my death glare' type. Nightingale is a very snarky girl and sarcastic, which can drive some people off, though she doesn't mean it. She's a very sensible girl as well, and her life down below as the Abyss' de facto leader has driven her to become very determined and mature in what choices she makes. Nightingale is very intelligent and has a good eye for tactics and strategy, often coming up with excellent battle plans and ideas. She has an open mind and can view the big picture, but her lack of mercy often leads her to build up lots of collateral damage on the way to the big fish, which human allies do not always agree with. She always fires back at them, saying that the collateral damages were only little and that they knew what they were walking into. As such, Nightingale is known for being ruthless and cruel, which gets her a lot of respect from the gang members, who are often afraid to become close to her. However, she also hides a miserable side, often breaking out into screaming or manic fits in the privacy of her room because she hates who she is. She does have a more cheerful side, though, which she lets out around the other personality sides and Rajani. Nightingale is also an excellent Arabian dancer, since she finds it freeing to do so, and she can forget about her real life and situation, and just enjoy the music and the hobby that she loves the most. Category:Alternate personalities Category:Female Category:Magic users Category:Rajani's Gang